Shamrock the Tree Nymph
Shamrock the Tree Nymph is a fan character for the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is a 20 year old anthropomorphic female tree nymph, the younger sister of Garnett, Umber, Sapphire, Payne and Sepia and the elder sister of Ghost, Pine and Azure. Basic Information Basic Stats Name: '''Shamrock the Tree Nymph (real name: Shamrock Mythos) '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''20 '''Species: Tree Nymph '''Affiliations: '''Mythos family Physical Description Shamrock has pale green skin and thick leaves covering her skin like scales. Her body is mainly made of plants and she wears a simple dress and slippers. She also has a pair of insect-like leaf wings on her back, allowing her to fly. Personality Shamrock is very upbeat and positive. She values all life and is very sensitive to other people's emotions. However, after being set on fire by Garnett, she was left traumatized by the event and has developed a severe fear of fire. In addition, she has became emotionally distant and suffers from posttraumatic stress disorder as a result. Relationships *Unnamed father *Unnamed mother *Garnett, Umber, Payne and Sepia, (older brothers) *Sapphire (older sister) *Ghost and Pine (younger brothers) *Azure (younger sister) *Azreal (uncle) Shamrock maintains a close relationship with her siblings, namely Sapphire and Azure, but following her immolation, she has become psychologically traumatized and emotionally distant while developing a fear of Garnett and fire. Sapphire tries to help Shamrock recover from this. Abilities As a mystical tree nymph, her body is mainly made up of plant organisms and Shamrock has the amazing ability to regenerate her body so long as her head is still in tact. In addition, should her body be completely destroyed, she will revert to her primal form or core, which is a small seed. Once the seed is planted, in about a week's time, Shamrock will regrow to her original form. As a member of the Mythos family, she is the embodiment of the element of wood. She can manipulate any form of plant life, increase it's growing rate and has some control over plant toxins. Background Shamrock is the fourth youngest of her siblings and a member of the Mythos family. When Sapphire had expressed her desire to leave, Garnett set Shamrock on fire and used her as an example of what would happen should someone attempt to betray him. Shamrock survived the immolation and reverted to her core seed form. Sapphire, feeling she had caused the immolation, took the seed and nurtured it until Shamrock was regernated. However, the immolation left Shamrock severely scarred and psychologically traumatized, leaving her emotionally distant. In addition, she developed a fear of fire and Garnett. Sapphire attempts to help Shamrock recover and she stays because she is unable to do anything in her trauma while Sapphire stays to keep Shamrock safe. Trivia *Shamrock is named after the color of the same name. *Shamrock and her family's elemental powers are based on the Guardian Spirits. **She is based on character Konohana. *She was influenced by Cosmo from Sonic X. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:Animals Category:A to Z Category:Mythos Family